Infatuation
by JeniluvzBones
Summary: If I had ten minutes alone with her. No distractions, no limits...' BB
1. Chapter 1

_Okay people, new story! This is most likely to be a three shot since I have other stories that I haven't completed. Thank you to crearealidad for doing such a great job beta-ing because believe me if she hadn't, it would not have been pretty!_

"Shit!"

Hot liquid poured from the cup in my hand down to my crisp white shirt, leaving a noticeable brown stain as well as what felt like a gaping hole in my chest. The burning sensation startled me into dropping the cup, causing white porcelain to shatter at my feet.

I grumbled to myself as I cleaned up the floor, tidying away the remains of the mug and looking angrily down at the newly-chipped kitchen tile. Throwing the broken pieces into the dustbin, the clock on the wall caught my eye and I sighed. Great. I was already late for work, which meant that there would be no way for me to make another coffee, let alone have breakfast.

This wasn't the greatest of mornings.

I hurriedly made my way to my office in the Hoover Building, regarding everyone who greeted me with a quick nod before practically sprinting by them.

I sat down, quickly taking out some paperwork so as I could get stuck in. I stared blankly at the pages among pages of small print before sighing. I wished I would have been able to finish my coffee this morning.

--

"Booth!" I could hear my name being barked from the approaching figure of Cullen, who did not look happy.

"Why the hell is it that you were almost an hour late for work today?" he asked loudly.

_Shit! Think, think, think. Where do you go when you're not here…_

"Sir, I was… at the Jeffersonian…" was the first thing I had said, off the top of my head. _Great! Now why the fuck would you be at the Jeffersonian without a case? _Before I could say another word_,_ Cullen just said, "See me in my office when you're done with your paperwork on the Clooney case."

As he left, I sighed, slumping my shoulders and hanging my head. Nope, definitely not the greatest of mornings.

--

I gently tapped on the open door of Cullen's office about an hour later. "Sir, you wanted to see me?"

"Sit down Booth." Okay, major flashback from the High-school principal's office just popped into my head. Hopefully I won't be told that the reason for my rebellious outbreaks is because I am 'A hormonal, testosterone-filled boy.' And people wonder why I get uncomfortable talking about sex…

I sat down and waited for Cullen to speak.

"Booth, I'm a reasonable guy. I'm extremely flexible when it comes to office romances, but not if it effects work time. There has to be a certain level of professionalism."

_Okay, at least he doesn't sound too angry. Wait, office romances?_

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Cullen just rolled his eyes and said "Booth, I'm just giving you a warning, I'm not terminating your relationship or anything," he said patiently. Well, as patiently as Cullen could get.

"My relationship with whom?" I asked incredulously. There was apparently something he knew about my personal life that I didn't.

"Dr. Brennan," he answered simply.

My eyes went wide. "Bones - Dr. Brennan and I aren't in a relationship,"

"Booth, your therapist tells me everything because I'm your boss. He says that he saw the two of you kissing in the Jeffersonian," he said bluntly.

I swallowed, feeling the tightness in my throat. Okay, a couple of make-out sessions had taken place over the last couple of weeks. We may have kissed two or three times. Okay five. Only one of them had happened at the Jeffersonian. Where apparently that voyeuristic rat-bastard had seen us. I could almost picture him peeing his big-boy pants in excitement. We were in freaking Human Resources. What'd he do, follow us there? Where I had followed her… but that was different.

"Dr. Brennan and I aren't in a relationship," I repeated curtly. Well, it was the truth. We weren't.

"Listen Booth, I don't give a shit if you're sleeping with her or not, just try to keep it in your pants when you're on the job…" he said wearily. Wow, people really can get the wrong impression. I mean, who said anything about sleeping with her?

"Now go!" Cullen added, gesturing his hand to the door. I left quickly, without any complaint. If I pushed harder, I could have ended up in the dog-house.

--

I sighed as I looked over new paperwork, dropped off by Charlie earlier. That's the worst part of this job, way too much paperwork. I've always hated paperwork. Except for those very rare occasions when Brennan had invited me to her place to look over the case files over a take-out.

That's how it happened the first time. The kiss. She had leaned over to show me the print on her copy of a report as mine got all blotchy from a slight accident with the shrimp sauce. I turned my head at the same time, and for the briefest of moments, our lips brushed before she pulled away, apologizing. I don't know what the fuck came over me, but the next second I found myself gripping her neck, gently pulling her face to mine so I could give her a proper kiss. A real one. Not an accidental brush on the lips. Not a kiss on the cheek. Not some surrender to blackmail by a 'puckish' lawyer. Our first real, authentic kiss. And I really don't think that it could have been much better.

By the time it had gotten good, (she was straddling me and I had one hand in her hair and the other resting on her waist under her sweater,) her house phone had rung, its shrill sound stopping us abruptly.

It was her Dad. He had just rung to confirm that she was going to fly over to see him and Russ for Hailey's birthday. The whole 'killing others' thing I've never held against him, but now, to me, he's a bastard.

After she got off the phone, face flushed and hair askew from my attentions, the moment was lost. We had both agreed that it was a mistake, and I went home, papers in hand and the memory of her touch still burned into my skin.

I had changed my mind after the third kiss. It wasn't a mistake. Nothing that felt that good could be a mistake. No way in hell.

Unfortunately, she didn't feel quite the same. She was convinced that it would ruin our partnership if we were involved romantically. Of course, that didn't stop her from grabbing me by my lapels in the Hoover building last week and kissing me hard in my office. And it sure as hell didn't stop me from planting one on her at my apartment, when she came by to hand me some files.

It's been two days since I've seen her, and it was driving me crazy. She was under my skin by then. If I had ten minutes alone with her. No distractions, no limits-

"Booth?" asked Ron from my door, almost timidly, which was nothing like him. Ron was one of the guys: Someone who bragged, boasted and shared way too much information on certain dates. But he wasn't a bad guy. He was actually one of my closest friends here. I waved him in and he stood at my desk.

"Cullen needs the file for the Michaels case on his desk by Monday." I nodded in understanding, but he just stood there. I looked up at him from my seat. "Is that all?" I asked, confused.

"Are you really going at it with the good doctor?" he asked quickly. I sighed. _No, but thanks for reminding me of that._

"Bones and I are just partners. We've always been just partners." Ron nodded, but he still looked unconvinced. It pissed me off.

"What? I'm not dating her!" I said defensively. The volume of my words made him jump back a bit.

"I believe you, it's just……you've been partners for three years."

"Yeah?"

"And you've been friends for most of that time…"

"Yeah?" I repeated.

"And, she's not what you'd call 'bad looking'……… she's hot!" he added. The whispers in my head told me to beat the shit out of anyone who talked about her like that. They were always there, but they seemed more pronounced right then. It worried me.

"I just find it hard to believe that you've never made a move on her," he said as I tried to ignore the feud in my head. "I mean, are you not attracted to her?"

I couldn't exactly say no, could I? That would be one of the biggest lies I've ever told, plus I'm not the greatest liar to begin with. But saying yes also ran the risk of me getting my balls chopped off if Brennan ever found out.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, knowing it was a dumb idea but knowing it was the only thing I could say. I didn't confess, I didn't deny. Perfect balance. Except the growing smile on Ron's face as he looked at me.

"No fucking way!"

"Ron, shut up!" I warned. These walls weren't thick and by the look on his face, I knew he was about to shout out profanities if I didn't stop him.

"You're fucking her, aren't you?"

"Will you keep your God Damn voice down!" I hissed angrily. I looked at the door, ensuring no-one was around to hear that. "Bones is my _partner._ Nothing else. We're not fucking. We're not even dating!" I said wearily. "In fact, I'm going on a date with someone else tonight," I added.

I was. Her name was Rachael. I started dating her months ago, but after our second date, she was gone, traveling for her job. Air Hostess.

She had just arrived home a few days ago and had called while I was in the car with Brennan. I'd put the phone on loudspeaker without thinking, but when she asked me out, I'd quickly said I'd call her back. None of it had fazed Brennan, sitting quietly in the passengers' seat. She'd told me that there was no reason for me to turn her down, especially if it was only because of the previous events that happened between us. The relaxed look on her face pissed me off so much that I'd called Rachael back right away, while we were still in the car, and made arrangements to meet for drinks at Syd's new place the next night. I saw a glimmer of – something, in Brennan's eyes before she put her cold demeanor back on. I immediately felt guilty.

Of course, that didn't last long. A couple of hours later I heard her making arrangements with Kyle for dinner at Jays', one of the hottest restaurants in DC. She had been on a couple of dates with him before too. She never gave me his second name, because she knew I'd do a background check on him. But I had once 'accidentally' spotted them on one of their dates in the diner. She got up to use the bathroom, and that smug son of a bitch let out a low whistle as he gawked at her ass like she was a piece of meat.

But there was no reason for me to be jealous now, I told myself. Tonight, I'd go on a date with a beautiful woman and try to forget the mess my life had become from kissing the one girl I couldn't have. I mean, Rachael was an air hostess! That's most guys' fantasy. Plus it was a third date… everyone knows what happens on a third date.

--

Syd's new bar/restaurant was amazing. He had a VIP room, where Rachael and I got a couple of free drinks and the best chocolate mousse I had ever tasted. The only problem was that I kept on thinking _Bones would love it here._ Rachael was funny, smart, and the dress she wore…WOW! It was a great date, probably one of the best dates I've ever had. After I drove her home, she kissed me and told me that she didn't want the night to end just yet.

"I'm leaving for an around the world tour in a couple of days. Maybe we should make tonight last," she suggested, each word emphasized as if she were purring. I swallowed, pushing all thoughts of Brennan to the back of my head as I undid my seatbelt and followed her upstairs to her apartment.

--

Her apartment was kind of small, but it had a warm feel to it. The walls were painted in rich shades of red and browns, unlike the cold blues that graced Brennan's kitchen, or the grays and whites of her living room.

Rachael's hand were starting to roam over my body as her tongue plundered into my mouth, I rested my hands on her slim hips and kept my eyes open, looking around her place. She had a huge window, and an amazing view of the park. It was a beautiful night, the stars were so visible, it almost looked unreal.

She broke off the kiss to whisper. "My roommate might hear us, so we'll have to be really quiet," she said, before kissing me again. She started to slowly back me up. I knew she was steering me towards her bedroom. It would be so much easier if I could actually see…

I heard the front doorknob twist and Rachael and I immediately sprang apart. It turned out someone else was supposed to be getting lucky too. A blonde-haired man was getting kissed hard and backed up by a brunette woman. Rachael cleared her throat after a moment, making them leap away from each other in surprise.

My eyes went wide as I looked at the woman standing there, face flushed and breathing labored

"Bones?"

_Comment? Ah go on! You know you want to! _


	2. Chapter 2

**I am SO sorry. I've been waiting on my beta to help me out on this, but she doesn't seem to be responding. Crerealidad, if you're watching, please contact me. I'm starting to get worried.**

**Okay guys, this hasn't been beta'd so please excuse the piece of crap that this will most likely be.**

**I have received some posts of worry about my other stories and I guarantee you all that none of them are on permanent hiatus. I will get around to them as soon as I can. I'm starting on a new chapter of 'Never a Dull Moment' as we speak! The rest shall fall into place.**

--

The second Brennan heard my confused voice, her head shot sideways to see me staring blankly at her. Her steel blue eyes immediately went wide and her pretty mouth hung down slightly. Even as I stared at her in disbelief, I felt Rachael and Kyle's eyes darting between us in confusion.

I was starting to feel guilty as I trailed my eyes up and down Brennan's body. I mean, my date was standing right beside me, but God, Brennan looked fantastic. Her hair was curled elegantly and pinned to one side; so as one side had the benefits of her hair down, framing her beautiful face, while the other side exposed her long neck and soft skin. Her dress was like molten silver draping itself elegantly down her body, clinging to every curve and stopping just above her knees. Her long, bare legs made my mouth water to the point where I was almost drooling. And to finish it off, she had a pair of silver fuck-me heels to match, making her legs seem impossibly longer. I bit the inside of my jaw hard to stop it from dropping to the floor.

My face flushed guiltily as Rachael broke the long silence. "You know eachother?" she asked, bemused.

My eyes immediately darted towards Rachael. "I um…… yeah I know her. She and I are partners. From work," I added quickly when I saw the look on her face from the word 'partners'.

"Um, listen, I'm gonna go, I'll call you or something," I heard Brennan say awkwardly to Kyle. I looked over at them.

"Wait, no I drove you here. You don't have to go," said Kyle, almost desperately as he held her elbow gently. I had to hold back a laugh. I knew that tone. It was obvious that he hadn't slept with her yet. That was the voice of a man desperate to get into her pants (Or in this case, under her dress). Sully had the exact same voice for three weeks after he met her. I probably had that voice when I first met her too. Hell, I probably still have that fucking voice.

"Honestly Kyle, it's fine. I'll get a taxi or something."

"I'll drive you," I offered. I may as well. It was obvious I wasn't getting any tonight. If it was okay for me to stay, then Kyle might be able to convince Brennan that it was okay for her to stay too, and I don't think that I could deal with that very well.

I turned to Rachael. She looked disappointed. It wasn't the look I planned she'd have tonight, but that was compensated by the death-stare Kyle was most likely giving me, burning into the side of my head.

"Call me when you get back from your trip," I said to Rachael quietly. It was then that I was faced with an awkward dilemma. I didn't want to kiss her goodnight with Brennan standing there, but I couldn't exactly just pat her on the head and say "See ya!" I settled for the world's briefest peck on the cheek. When I looked at her, she shot me a sparkling smile. I kind of felt a bit smug. She was like putty in my hands, apparently. I shouldn't have felt proud of that, but at least someone appreciated me.

I turned my eyes towards Brennan, and immediately darted them away. She was giving Kyle a goodbye too. It wasn't anything too over-the-top. It was just a small hug. Nothing really that intimate about it. She was holding his forearms and keeping her body at a distance from his. She and I have shared more intimate hugs than that. But I still felt my insides twisting at the sight. I gave a quick smile towards Rachael again before walking out the door; Brennan right beside me.

--

The drive home was awkward, to say the least. I was literally squirming in my seat at the silence. I frequently looked over at her, but she just kept her gaze fixed on the window.

After about ten minutes, I felt the need to say something. Anything.

"How was Jay's?"

"Hmmm?" she finally turned away from the window and looked over at me.

"The restaurant; how was it?"

"It was great. Amazing, really. They had the greatest vegetarian lasagna I have ever tasted. I think Jay must have used some basil or something in there. What about Syd's new place?"

"It was really cool. He really went to town with doing the place up. Soon he'll be a big star and won't have time for us anymore," I joked. The car was again filled with the same tense, uncomfortable, squirm-worthy silence.

She broke it with a casual "Take the next left please."

I looked over at her. "Why?"

"Because I want to go back to the lab for a couple of minutes to retrieve my laptop. I'm almost done a chapter of my book, and I need to get it finished off as soon as I can. It's kind of been driving me crazy all night," she silently admitted. I shook my head as I took the turn. She was thinking about working during a date. That's the last thing anyone should be thinking about on a date.

_Second last, Seeley, _a voice in my head informed me. _The last thing you should think about on a date is your partner. _I sheepishly looked over at Brennan, almost fearing that she could read my mind, before fixing my eyes back on the road.

I pulled up at the Jeffersonian, which at this time, was completely deserted. Brennan got out of the car and turned to face me.

"You go. I can take my car home. I left it here earlier," she explained.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. See you Monday, Booth." I could tell that the casual tone seemed a bit forced. She closed the door and walked towards the building. I waited until she was inside and the light in her office was on before driving away. I let out an almost relieved sigh. Maybe this will all blow over after the weekend.

--

"_Bones, will you please slow down?" I shifted through the people standing in my way so as I could follow her hurriedly._

_She turned around to face me, but she was still walking backwards at the same, almost at running speed._

"_Booth, you know that we can't keep on doing this," she said loudly. "You are the one who drew that line, and since it's you who keeps crossing it, then I have no choice but to report you for sexual harassment," I knew that she was only threatening me. I knew that she wouldn't go through with it. But it still got under my skin._

_Her back hit the desk at the reception of HR. Whoever was supposed to be behind the desk wasn't, so I took it as an opportunity and quickly lunged towards her, trapping her by placing my hands on either side of the desk. She bent backwards slightly when I lowered my face closer to hers._

"_Unless I'm mistaken, I seem to recall a couple of times when you 'crossed the line' too. I may have started it, but you weren't exactly an unwilling participant." I said; my voice low. I could hear her breathing becoming slightly labored, and I thought for a second that I might be scaring or hurting her. But those thoughts were instantly demolished when I saw her eyes darting down to my lips, and then back to my eyes. Her face was becoming the slightest tinge of pink._

"_I may have participated briefly, but I'm the one trying to end it. You're the one who won't let this drop. So I'm hoping that by telling someone, you might back off," she said, her voice also dangerously low and husky. The slight shyness in her eyes was not conveyed in her voice, which still held strong._

"_You may as well tell them this too," I remarked. I rapidly darted my tongue out to wet my dry lips before I strained my head down further and kissed her hard, figuring I should give it a go and show her that it wasn't just me._

_Once it had gone past the point where she could kick me in the balls for my daring act, I leaned in closer, my tongue slipping out for permission to enter hers, which I was immediately granted. I was bending her back a little more as she tried to accommodate my weight. Her hands went to my neck, while mine slided from the table to her slim hips._

"_Guys?" Our lips sprung apart and looked over at the source of the interruption, that little twerp psychologist, looking at us wide-eyed with his mouth agape._

_Her hands immediately flew off my neck and mine slid guiltily from her hips to my side. I took a step back so as she could stand up properly._

_Sweets, still looking surprised, turned his body towards the HR desk and rang the little bell for someone to come over. He was going to tell HR. The ringing sound reverberated through my head._

My eyes sprang open, but were still unable to see in the dark. It was still the middle of the night. I muttered a few curse-words aimed at Sweets. Before I found out that he saw us, my dreams ended far better than getting caught. Sure, there were people there, but that didn't slow us down in dream-world.

I heard a ringing sound again. It took me a couple of seconds to realize that it was from the doorbell. That's what must have woken me. I turned on the lamp at my bedside locker before I got up and quickly put on some pants to answer the door.

"Hi," was my greeting as I opened the door. Brennan stood there, almost nervously.

"Hey Bones. Is everything okay?" I asked. I figured it would be her, who else would come in the dead of night, but I could feel myself blushing guiltily for having dreamed about her just seconds before.

"Yeah, it's just…… I think we need to talk." She looked at me shyly.

I furrowed my eyebrows for a second. There was no point in asking what we needed to talk about, since we both already knew. "Sure. Come in."

--

I gestured her to sit down on the couch while I went to the kitchen.

"Wanna drink?" I called.

"No thanks. I'm sorry for waking you. I probably should have left it until later."

"It's fine, Bones. So…" I sat down on the armchair opposite her and took a slug of the water in my hand. "What's on your mind?"

She exhaled nervously. "We can't keep acting like this at work. Other people are starting to notice that something's up."

Okay, so she cut right to the chase there. That's one great thing about her. You can always expect the raw, unfiltered truth. Well, sometimes that might not be so great.

"So do you have a plan on how we can go back to normal? Or are you just reciting off facts here?" I asked, almost impatiently. I knew that people were suspicious already; just like I already knew that things had changed between us.

"Well, I've been thinking about it a lot, and I've been trying to conjure up the most efficient scenario in my head…" Okay, now she definitely sounded nervous.

"Which is…?" I encouraged.

She took a deep breath.

"Promise you'll hear me out before you go on a rant."

"I promise. Now, what is it?" I asked before taking another mouthful of water.

"Maybe we should take a break."

Seconds later, my carpet was dampened by the spray of water from my coughing mouth.

--

**You know what I want by now. Same as what every writer wants. Acknowledgement!**


End file.
